


The Time of My Life

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Most of all, I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you.: After Exegol, everything is just too much.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Time of My Life

"Rey!"

Her eyes close. She blocks out the Force, the spiky-panic-anger signature flaring towards her just… too much. It's all too much. She's newborn, alive-again, and she doesn't know how to live in this new world.

Poe stomps up fast, furious, but eyes soft with pleading. "You're doing it again, huh? Just leaving? Not even a goodbye?"

"I—" _It's all I know._ "Didn't mean to, then. I was going to come back for you and Finn and the Falcon."

"But you didn't. And then you died." Poe's voice cracks. "And I wouldn't have known."

"Isn't that better?"

Poe stares, wild.


End file.
